1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless signal generating device, a wireless signal transceiving system, and a method of generating a wireless signal, more particularly to an optical radiation signal generating device, an optical radiation signal transceiving system, and a method of generating an optical radiation signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fiber optic communication, an electrical signal carrying information to be transceived is first converted into an optical signal by an electrical-to-optical transducer, and then, the optical signal is transmitted via an optical fiber cable to a receiver. Afterwards, the optical signal is converted back into an electrical signal carrying the information.
However, it is necessary to physically connect the receiver to an output terminal of the optical fiber cable for receiving the optical signal. Therefore, it is relatively inconvenient for a user using the receiver to receive the optical signal since the mobility of the receiver is limited.